


Poetic Justice

by laireshi



Series: And our roots together join... [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Grim satisfaction raises in V's chest at the sight of the proud, indomitable Vergil on his knees, beaten by his own discarded heart.





	Poetic Justice

**Author's Note:**

> My personal challenge for the VerV week was to write drabbles, one for V with every version of Vergil, so this is the first one: V and DMC5 Vergil.

Grim satisfaction raises in V's chest at the sight of the proud, indomitable Vergil on his knees, beaten by his own discarded heart. There's no hatred in V for the man who is  _ himself, _ but bitterness colours his thoughts.

_ Vergil _ is the one who couldn't protect himself.  _ Vergil  _ became broken enough to split his soul.  _ Vergil _ only ever lost when it mattered.

Even to himself.

"_You and I are one._" V's cane pierces both their bodies as easily as the Yamato.

Vergil's used to pain and to being undone: he just exhales slowly as he disappears in V's tight embrace.


End file.
